Humpty Dumpty
by Miwiwa chan
Summary: He was all I wanted and needed. But fate was cruel and took him away. Now, all I could do was stare at the wall, and wish for my Humpty Dumpty to come back for me. /OneShot/ EVExELS


**SOOOOORRYYY PEEEPS DX I WAS AT SOME BOARDING CAMP FOR A LONG TIME IN CHINA Q~Q THERE WAS NO WIFI . SO HAVE THIS ONE SHOT AS A GIFT AS I WORK ON MY NEXT GEEKILY EVER AFTER NOT CHAPPIE ^^ ENJOY!**

**EVE: CODE NEMESIS (HUMAN)**

**ELSWORD: INFINITY SWORD**

**CHUNG: TACTICAL TROOPER**

**AISHA: ELEMENTAL MASTER**

**RENA: NIGHT WATCHER (HUMAN)**

**RAVEN: VETERAN COMMANDER (NO NASOD ARM)**

**~* Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall*~**

I was only 9 when I met him. The castle walls were high and dangerous, but there he was. He sat agilely on the edge, staring down at me curiously, his ruby eyes gleaming. I knew the right thing would've been to have him arrested, but a part of me refused. I guessed after being cooped up in this place since birth, I wanted company other than my parents and servants. Knowing I would someday regret this, I struggled to climb up the wall, wincing when the edges tore at my porcelain skin. He sat there; his head tilted a bit, watching me with a raised eyebrow. After what seemed like ages, I finally reached the top, my white dress torn and stained, and my hands and feet dripping blood from my cuts. Breathing hard, I stretched out my hand and smiled.

"Hi,I'm Eve!"

He looked at my hand suspiciously, and after some time, he deemed it harmless and shook it.

"I'm Elsword."

His voice was young and childish, not matching his appearance at all. It was like an old lady wearing a tutu. But pushing that aside, I was glad he responded. I began making small talk, and bit by bit, he began to smile and talk more. By the time the sun set, he was laughing along with me, his laugh loud and merry. Even his hair seemed perkier than before, now resembling a red hedgehog. He realised how late it was, and began climbing down the wall to get home. Grinning when he got to the bottom, he waved at me and motioned that he would come tomorrow. That was how it all started.

**~Humpty Dumpty Had A Greet Fall~**

He came every day. And every day, I would wait on the edge and wait for that energetic blob of long crimson hair with its small black patch behind the ear. But one day, he didn't come. I sat on the wall all day, waiting for him to run up to the wall, and grin childishly while apologising. But he never did. Thinking that he was busy and would come tomorrow, I went back inside, ignoring the dark feeling in the back of my mind. I was so sure he would come the next day.

Who knew that we would never see each other again.

Day after day, I waited for him to come. On the fifth day, fed up, I decided to go to his house. Up on the wall, I pinpointed the house in the very east, near the woods. Climbing down the wall as fast as I could, the moment I hit the ground, I ran as fast as I my short legs could, not knowing the terrible surprises I was about to see.

After some time I finally got to the small shack. The door was open a crack, and I could hear Elsword crying, sobbing my name. Shocked, I peeked through the door, and saw Elsword, MY Elsword, lying in the dark corner of the room, bleeding from the multiple cuts and stabs on his body. Shocked, I ran over to him, not thinking about anything. The only thing that mattered to me at that stage was Elsword. Amidst my crying I heard shoutings form an older tanned man with long ebony hair, and before I knew it, Elsword was lying in my arms, with a long kitchen knife sticking out his back. I was in a hot mess by then, crying, repeating Elsword's name over and over, and wishing he would come back to me. After sobbing for some time, I looked up, and realized that the tanned man was laughing hysterically, not at all fazed by the death of his son. Enraged, I grabbed the nearest object, and threw it at him, knocking him out.

I then got up, and carrying Elsword's dead body, I ran back to the castle.

**~*All The King Horses And All The King's Men*~**

When I got back, I ran straight to my parents, rambling about the situation as they got on their horses and went to the shack. Elsword was left to the nurses to look after, as they did what they could to bring Elsword back. They caught him as I stood there, in the background as I lit the house on fire. From inside I could hear Elsword's mother sleeping, but I didn't bother with her. It was like a small part of me darkened from the torture inflicted on Elsword. Suddenly remembering, I told mother where I was going and ran back, barely holding my excitement to see his smiling face again. And that was when I was going to confess to him.

Who knew I never would.

**~*Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again*~**

I couldn't believe it. My Elsword? Dead? There was no way. But it was the harsh reality. I stood there solemnly at his funeral, all my tears gone. I didn't get to tell him my love for him. Never again would I hear his laugh, his voice, or see his curious ruby eyes. Sadly I looked up to the wall, picturing the two of us, chatting away. The tree next to the wall used to bear ripe fruits. But now? There were none, with squashed fruit littered around the base. Spring was over.


End file.
